To No Tomorrow
by Black Velvet 01
Summary: In a world where bending was banned many years ago, what will happen when a group of average high school students, find out that they can manipulate the elements. In particular, a certain scarred teen and his blue eyed friend. A story of how a Zutara romance was formed, mixed in with the troubled lives of the young teens. other featured pairings: Tang, Sukka among many others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, or any of it's charaters.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, sorry. I'm if Zuko feels out of character, but he's super drunk.**

* * *

"Katara!" Sokka called from the bottom of the staircase, "Come **_on!_** We're gonna miss all the **_fun!"_**

Katara strolled out of her room, and down the stairs. She heard Sokka mumble something about girls' taking forever to get done, but chose to ignore it. "Okay, let's go."

They headed out the door, and were soon on the road towards Suki's house.

As Katara and Sokka arrived, Toph pulled up on her motorbike, with Aang behind her, with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Honestly, Tinkletoes. People are gonna start wondering which one of us is the girl in this realtionship." Toph hopped off the bike and greeted Katara and Sokka with a slight wave.

"Hey guys." Said Aang, cheerfully.

"Hey-" the siblings said in unison.

"Sokka!" A female voice yelled.

The group turned to the familiar voice.

"Hi, Su-" he didn't get to finish as Suki's lips planted on his.

"Okay, I'm gonna get some beer so watching these two make out doesn't make me wanna punch someone. Sugar Queen, Twinkles, you in?"

"Sounds good to me, Toph." Said Aang.

"Me too." Katara followed Toph and Aang into the large house, and through the crowds of half drunk teenagers.

Toph stopped in her tracks as two drunk-and really horny- teenagers dropped to the floor making out, right in Toph's path. "Honestly! There's like twenty-five rooms for you horny idiots too screw each other in! But noooo! You stupid fucktards are too fucking lazy to go to a god damn room!"

The couple stared at her a little scared, knowing her reputation. "Move!"

The couple didn't hesitate to get out of the way. They were drunk, yes, but they weren't absolute idiots who get on the bad side of Toph Bei Fong.

"Okay," said Katara, "ALCOHAL!"

"Yeah!" Aang practically sprinted to the drinks table, Toph and Katara not far behind.

They all grabbed a cup of beer and began chugging. They were on the third cup when Katara held hers up and said, "A toast!"

"To what?" Asked Aang, holding up his cup as well.

"Too..." Toph began, already tipsy, "Um... Who cares? Just chug!"

Before they could do as Toph suggested, a voice said behind them, "How 'bout a toast, to 'FUCK SCHOOL! I AIN'T GOIN' BACK TO THAT SHIT-HOLE TOMORROW!'"

They looked at Zuko, who grabbed a beer.

"Awesome! No fucking school tomorrow!" Katara yelled above the music.

"In the hope that tomorrow won't come!" Aang suggested, as they hadn't actually toasted yet.

Zuko raised his cup, "A toast to no tomorrow!" He yelled.

"To no tomorrow!" They all yelled. With that said -or yelled- they clashed their cups together, then threw what of the liquid that hadn't spilled onto the floor, down their throats.

"Whoo! More, bitches!" Toph yelled.

Aang and Toph refilled their cups and after a while, wandered off, to the bedroom most likely.

Zuko put an arm around his friends shoulder. "So, what to do now?"

"I don't know a-abou' you-s, bu-hic... But I...wanna get really, really, really drunk. 'N' go da shoo-hic...ta school...with a horse-shit sizzzed hangs-hover. Then...hic...go all...pukey on that...bitch geogs tea-hic-cher."

"You," he replied drunkenly, "are my fu-hic...my fucking soul mate.

"Oh?" Katara looked at him with her chin up in the air, and retarded looking grin on her face.

"Ya! You's all like...awesome, and shit."

"So that makes me your soul mate...huh?"

"Yep!" He then wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. "I dunno what I'd do-hic...without you, ya know?"

"Put me down! You're drunk!"

He put her down. "So are yooou. An' plusss...dat means we's got the-hic...the firssss' part a our plan...done." He picked up to bottles of...something, and handed one to Katara. "Now..." He took a long sip of the liquid, "all we's gotsta do...is pukes all ov-hic-ver...the bitch geograpy's tea-sherrr."

"Yeah! To no tomorrow, an' ta barfing all ov-v-ver Miss Fuck-Her-Face!"

"To that!" Zuko and Katara clinked the large, glass bottles together, and threw down more of the golden liquid.

They started laughing hysterically about the **'Redbull'** adverts.

"My favserour-favesa-rite...one... Was when's the boy...hic...asks's his mother...ta go to da strip...club." Zuko began.

"Oh yeah." Katara laughed, "an' then the mother's...is all like...when pigs's fly."

"'N'then..." Zuko and Katara both fell back onto the couch laughing. "The pigs's is" more laughter.

"Growing wi-wingsss." Katara continued.

More laughter from both of them. "The pi-pib-pibgs's..." More laughter. "Is flying!"

Katara was laughing so hard, she fell forward, into his chest, clutching her stomach, as Zuko laughed with her.

After lots, and lots, and lots of laughter, Katara finally said, "Then...they showzzz the boy...in the strip club..." Katara got up from her now comfortable spot next to Zuko, and reached towards the coffee table. She pulled it as close as it could get to the couch, and got onto it. "'N'then," she began. She took the scarf from around her neck, "The stripper...does this." Katara began twirling the scarf around Zuko's head. She swayed her hips with the music, as she teased the grinning teenager with the piece of fabric. She then attempted to go from standing and swaying on the table, to doing so on the couch.

That didn't go so well, as the softness of the cushioned furniture caused her to lose her balance, and she ended up straddling Zuko's waist. Zuko giggled at the situation, like a toddler being tickled.

Katara just used this to her advantage. She took the long scarf and snaked it around his neck, before tying it into a slight knot. "I've got you on a leash, Zuzu." She said seductively.

"Don't call me that. My sister...callz me that. 'N' me...'N' my sizter, in this...sit-situ-ation...just seem wrong."

Katara laughed. Just then, Joan Jett's 'I wanna be your dog' came on. Katara tugged slightly on Zuko's 'leash'. "Come on, doggy." She said, giving another tug, this time standing up, "Dance with me!"

"Ab cause, master."

"Doggies don't speak."

"Woof" he said

"Oh, that's jus' not gonna do. Guess I'm gonna hafta go get another dog. Coz that bark ain't gonna scare nothin'." She said, while leading Zuko to the dancing crowd by his 'leash'.

Zuko then grabbed Katara's waist from behind, and gave a pure animalistic growl.

Katara smiled. "Good boy." She sighed.

She began swaying her hips to the rock beat of the song. Zuko kept one arm wrapped around her waist, as the other trailed her arm. Katara slowly raised her arms to her neck, then above her head as the swayed. Zuko's fingers interlocked with hers, both their arms now raised. They both moved in sinq as the corous came.

Zuko sang the words of the song into her ear.

**_'Now I wanna, be your dog,_**

**_Now I wanna, be your dog, _**

**_Now I wanna, be your dog,_**

**_Come on.'_**

As the guitar played, Katara raised her free hand and gripped the scarf. She turned her head slightly, so she could see his face.

He was looking at her. Those eyes...those beautiful, golden, gleaming eyes, staring into her ocean blue ones. Zuko's head moved closer to her neck. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

The song came to an end, and a slower one came on. "When Sokka finds out how we were dancing, and the little show I put on for you, he'll be sure to kill you tomorrow."

"Then, to no tomorrow, Katara." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back, "to no tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: So, what ya think? If you liked it, pleeeeeeeease let me know, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. Whoo, another chapter! Firstly, I'd really like to thank the people that reviewed and/or are following the story. You guys are absolutely AWESOME!**

**I'm sorry this chapter's kinda short. Been kinda busy with school and my friend's boy trouble. If you're reading this, you know who you are.**

**Anyway, READ!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Katara woke up with a splitting headache on Monday morning. She only took two steps from her bed before running to the bathroom and hurling out her guts.

"Mmn," she moaned, "today's gonna be a long day."

* * *

Katara walked down the passages, slowly, with her head down. She was desperately trying to ignore the scraping and crashing of lockers.

She'd put on a pair of black jeans, a blue tank top, and a crop leather jacket. On her feet, she wore a pair of heeled leather boots, which she was really regretting, as she was wobbling every now and again. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail, and she had on the darkest pair of sun shades she could find.

"Morning, Sugar Queen." Toph said. She smirked at her hung-over friend.

"Stop shouting." Katara whispered.

"Damn, Sweetness. You must have gotten kak drunk last night. Even I don't feel that bad, and I had quite a few drinks myself. Though I guess Aang and I did...**_other stuff_**...to distract us from our hangovers."

"Firstly," Katara put her fingers to her temples, what did I say about shouting? Secondly, I don't need to know what you and your boyfriend do as home 'remedies' for hangovers."

"Well, you should really try them out. You'll be really...**_satisfied_**, with the results."

"Seriously," Katara whispered, "Leave the bad jokes to my brother. And technically it's illegal for you two to have sex, we're only fifteen. No, correction. You're fourteen. I'm fifteen, going on sixteen next month."

"You are fifteen, going on sixteen, baby it's time to think." The girls turned to see the singing/whispering voice behind them.

"Morning, Zuko." Katara whispered.

"Better beware, be canny and careful, baby you're on the brink."

"Shut up, Sparky. And you seriously watched **_"The Sound of Music."_**?"

"Mmn, why you shouting?" he whispered while rubbing his temples. "Anyway, what are the lovely lady...and Toph...talking about?"

**"NO-THING ZU-KO!"** Toph shouted each syllable into his ear.

Katara and Zuko Both grimaced.

**"OH! I'M SOR-RY! AM I BE-ING TOO LOUD?"** Toph yelled. Heads were turning towards the little spit-fire, and moans from hung-over students could be heard all the way down the hall.

"Run" Zuko whispered into Katara's ear.

Zuko grabbed her hand and started running. They could still hear Toph screaming, **"BYE, GUYS! SEE YOU AT LUNCH!"**

They ran and ducked into a passage that nobody went into anymore, because some student who was being bullied, just had enough of it. So when the bully, Dean Cavinar, cornered him in the passage, which was where he normally cornered the people he picked on, the guy who was cornered took out the pocket knife he'd brought to school, and stabbed him then slit his throat.

Katara had first met Zuko...well not met, she'd seen him before, since he was Sokka's friend. But she never really got to know him, or even said more than two words to him, before she started high school. Ever since they'd gotten to know each other, they'd been friend...best friends.

"What the hell is Toph's deal?" Katara whispered

"She finds everything amusing." He reached into his bag. "Here." He held out the mug flask.

"Coffee?" she asked

"What else?" He responded

"Oh my god, Zuko." She half moaned, "You're the best."

"Whoa, Katara." He whispered, "I can't believe you're a virgin. You've got the sex noises down already."

Katara turned bright red. "Shut up. And it's not like**_ you_** have any experience in the matter." She smirked.

"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut about that."

"Yep. You should have. So stop teasing me or I'll tell **_everyone_** that you and Mai never really had sex, and that you're just as much of a nun as me."

"We got one hundred percent, deep shit, trailer park, **_drunk_** last night. No way in hell do we belong in a nunnery."

"Whatever." Katara turned to leave, but turned to face Zuko again, "Oh, and, Zuko?"

"Yep."

"Did you really watch **_"The Sound of Music"_**?"

* * *

Zuko strolled into The Dragon Lady's classroom. "You're late." She said, bitterly.

Zuko looked at the full room, but knew he wasn't late. "No I'm not."

"This class started at ten." She said

"It's like, Ten 'O two."

"Exactly. This class started at ten. Not the minutes**_ later_** than ten. Hens, you are late."

"Aw, come on."

"Go to detention."

"I'm sorry?" he said, "Don't you think even the DT people will think you're being a bit harsh?"

"Just sit down!"

Zuko was about to take his seat but was stopped by a twisting of his stomach. Before he knew it, what little things he had in his stomach, were thrown up, all over The Dragon Lady's shoes.

**"Aww!"** the class went.

**"Nasty, man!"**

**"Those poor Jimmy Choo's!"**

Zuko heard the students say. Zuko let out a nervous laugh. "Um, Detention?"

The teacher looked at Zuko, then screeched like her life depended on it, **"OUT!"** All the kids in the room covered their ears, Zuko especially.

"Mmn, I think my head's gonna explode." He mumbled as he walked down the passage.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short. I'll try put something up tomorrow.**

**Until then, please review. You have no idea how much it means. Even if it's one word. I need to be sure the story doesn't suck:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, another chapter!**

* * *

Students slowly poured into their English lessen for the last period of the day. Zuko sat in the second last row from the back.

He sat down sluggishly and began rubbing his temples. He quietly groaned to himself going through the day's events. Got yelled at for falling asleep in the middle of a lesson, punched Jet in the face for talking smack about Katara, threw up on Dragon Lady, got detention, and went to the principle's office twice today.

'Ugh, shit! The fucking principle went and called my father and everything. I better be prepared for hell when I get home.' He thought to himself.

Zuko was hanked out of his thoughts when someone nudged him with their elbow."Katara?"

"Hey, up-chucker." She said quietly.

"Up-chucker? Is that my new nickname?"

Katara chuckled, "It won't last that long. But hey, at least we accomplished our mission." Katara made a fist which Zuko lightly bumped with his.

"Yea." He whispered, resting his head on his hand. "Why you in this class? Shouldn't you be with Toph or Aang or something?"

"Got put ahead coz I'm at a more advanced level of english." Katara closed her eyes and used her arms as a pillow for her head.

"Makes my english lesson better." Zuko gave a brief curling of the lips.

"Mmn" Katara mumbled.

"Attention class." A female teacher who looked like the pregnant Kim Cardashion said. Her eyes fell on Zuko and Katara. "Attention." She directed mainly to them.

Zuko and Katara looked up at her with droopy eyes.

"Okay class, I am your english teacher-" she began.

Katara mock gasped, "Really!" She said with fake exaggeration, "I never would of guessed that someone who comes into an english lesson would be an english teacher."

The class chuckled. "Thank you for your insight miss..?"

"Katara" she said flatly.

"Well Katara, could you kindly shut up for the rest of my lesson?"

Katara just grunted and turned towards Zuko's smirking face.

"Okay, class. Today I am focussing poetry, mainly the Haiku. Can anyone tell me what a Haiku is, or give me an example of it?"

The class didn't even bother processing the information.

"Anyone?" She repeated. Her eyes fell on Katara, who was slumped over the desk. "Miss Katara."

Katara looked up from her desk. "Would you like to give me an example of a Haiku?" The whale-like woman said.

"Sure." Katara said sluggishly, "Um...

Screw this waste of time,

I don't give jack shit about this,

I'm hung-over, please shut up."

The class chuckled.

The teacher scowled at her for a second, then calmly said, "Please go put your name down for detention."

Katara sighed. She was too hung-over to put up a fight. She picked up her bag, and as she left, said, "See you in detention, Up-chucker."

"Looking forward to it." He replied, and watched her leave, before the teacher resumed her lesson.

'Stupid bitch' Katara thought as she made her way to the detention hall to put her name down. 'Oh well, at least I don't have to be in that fucking lesson right now.'

Katara entered the DT hall, put her name down, and left for the quad.

There were some students sitting in the quad, either enjoying their free period or bunking. She sat down on the tar, leaning against a wall, when she felt footsteps approach her. She turned to see who it was.

"Why hello, Katara."

"What do you want, Jet?" She said, annoyed.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could put on a little show for me too."

"What?" She asked venomously, "What the hell is that supposed to mean! Huh?"

"Oh, come on, Katara. Unlike Zuko, I'll be sure to leave tips." He smirked.

"WHAT!" She shrieked. Heads were turning towards Katara. She didn't care though. She just wanted to punch his already black eye.

"Bye, Katara." Before Katara could stop him, he was gone.

She stormed off angrily, processing what just happened. 'What the fuck was he talking about! He's such a dick!'

The bell rang. She passed people staring at their phones screens and laughing hysterically. When she walked passed one group, they looked at her and started laughing even harder.

She couldn't take it anymore. What the hell was going on. "What, Azula?" She hissed.

"Oh, you know. I was just wondering when you became so interested in dancing." She said with a fake sweet voice."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Oh well. You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones." She said. The group of cheerleaders started laughing again.

Katara caught sight of Azula's phone, and grabbed it quickly. Azula didn't try to prevent it. She just laughed at the expression on Katara's face.

Katara stared at the screen with horror. For surely enough, there she was, practically straddling Zuko. She watched the video for a few seconds, before throwing Azula's phone across from the wall.

The golden eyed cheerleader didn't really care though. She was after all rich daddy's little princess.

Katara stormed off, trying to ignore the whispers and laughs when she walked passed. She was heading towards the detention hall, when she ran into Sokka.

Sokka glared at her. "What the HELL, were you doing!" He demanded.

"Sokka, just move. I need to get to detention."

"Are you serious? You practically gave Zuko a fucking lap dance. And the way you were dancing! Did it go any further than that, huh!" The vain on Sokka's neck looked ready to pop. "I swear, when dad finds out-"

"Well we don't have to worry about that because we haven't seen him for over a here!" She shouted.

"Is that why you're acting like this? You want more attention?"

"I don't want attention! I have enough as it is!" She waved her arms around to gesture to the many sets of eyes on them. "I don't want attention from anyone. Yes I would like to see dad more often, but I get that his job is really time-consuming. I've dealt with it. Now don't blame my apparent 'attention-seeking', blame the fact that I was DRUNK." She put emphasis on the last word. Before he could respond, she pushed passed him, and walked to the DT hall.

She entered the room. Unfortunately, she had to walk passed some jocks to get to the last two remaining seats, and the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Hey, Katara." Said a football player, Jake.

Katara ignored them and proceeded to walk passed them. Without warning, Jake grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, so that she fell and landed in his lap. Sadly for her, she was the only girl in the room. And all the guys were either jocks, players, or your average horny teenager.

"Zuko can't keep you all to himself, why not give me a lap dance, heh?" He smirked.

"Let me go." She wanted to shout it, but it was barely louder than a whisper. She tried to pull away from him.

"Aw, come on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out five dollars. "I'll even tip." With that said, he put the money in his palm, and slid his hand into the top of her tank, and into her bra.

Katara let out a small scream as he squeezed her breast. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Surely not all of these guys would let him practically molest her, would they?

She let out a cry for help, which, thankfully, was answered. Zuko pulled Katara away from Jake then punched him, square in the nose, obviously breaking it. He gave a few more punches as the teacher tried to calm him down.

"Zuko!" Mr. Erikson said, loudly. "I'll take this from here. You, go take Katara home. Don't worry about the detention."

Zuko refrained himself from hitting Jake more, and focussed his attention to, the now in tears, Katara. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered, "Come, let's go."

Zuko lead her out of the door.

All the way to the parking lot, Katara cried into Zuko's shoulder, as he guided her slowly, and kept his arms wrapped around her.

Zuko stopped by his motorbike. He reluctantly let his arms slip from her shoulders and faced her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He stared into her eyes, getting lost for a second, before pulling her into a tight embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, the last chapter was kind of evil, but no worries. No evil jocks in this one.**

**Also, I used the word 'kak' in one of the other chapters, and not everyone knows what it means. It's pronounced like luck or chuck or fuck, but with a 'k'. It's basically just another word for shit.**

* * *

Katara's tears had stopped flowing a while ago. But Zuko held onto her, knowing she needed all the comfort she could get.

He reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked concerned.

Katara shook her head. "I don't want to have to deal with Sokka right now. He already saw the video of me and you from Suki's party. He's**_ insanely_** pissed."

Zuko came back with a quick response. "Are you fucking**_ kidding_** me!" he asked angrily, "Your brother's not going to be worried about some fucking video." He said, quieting down. "Sokka will probably be mad, no, absolutely**_ furious_**, that you just got **_sexually harassed_**, and that nobody...**_nobody_** in that fucking class even **_tried_** to stop it."

Katara grew silent for a moment. She shook her head slightly. "Please? I don't want to have to even think about this. I just want to forget it." Katara's eyes started glistening with unshed tears. She stopped herself from crying though. She just choked it down and said, "Just... I don't know, okay." She proceeded towards Zuko's bike, and opened the storage compartment where she knew she'd find the spare helmet he kept there. She pulled it out, "Just please take me somewhere to relax?" she briefly gave him a look of reassurance that she was okay, and put the helmet over her head.

Zuko was still concerned. But he wanted to help her forget the whole situation. And he knew just the place to do so.

He put his own helmet on, and hopped onto the bike. Katara wrapped her arms around his waist as the engine started up. Zuko rode out of the school's parking lot, and down the road.

* * *

Katara strode along the jewel blue waves of Yue's Beach, beside Zuko. It had been a silent walk so far. Katara was staring at the waves with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, while Zuko kept his gaze, firmly on the snow white sand.

"My mother and I used to come here when I was little." Katara kept her eyes firmly of the water, she'd always felt a connection to it somehow.

Zuko stared at the blank expression on her face. "Really?" he said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Um-hum. Almost every weekend, we'd come here. That's why I love it here so much." She looked away from the water, and into the eyes of the boy standing next to her. She gave a brief smile, which he returned, and looked at the stretch of sand in front her. "It brings back good memories."

Zuko was silent for a while, desperately trying to fight his curiosity, but it got the better of him, and he had to ask, "How did she die?"

Her face went blank for a moment, obviously remembering her mother being murdered. "This guy broke into our house one night, it was just me and mom at home." Her face remained emotionless when she said it, "he killed her."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said quietly, barely louder than a whisper. He looked up to her and saw that she had a slight smile on her face.

"Don't apologise for things that aren't your fault." She said simply. Her attitude decided 'fuck being sad' and suddenly turned from depressed to happy. "Come on!" she practically shouted while tugging on Zuko's arm. "I wanna go swimming!"

"Now?!"

"No...In seventy years when my tits are hanging lower than my knees," she said sarcastically. "Yes, now!" she tugged on his arm again, this time causing him to stumble a little.

"So much for your hangover." He remarked.

"Guess the ocean has healing effects." She then began to pull him towards the water, until he willingly ran into the water with her –fully clothed, besides their shoes which they had left in the storage place of the bike. The water was cool and refreshing to her skin. To her, every time she went into the water, she felt like she'd been reunited with someone she hadn't seen in years. There was something calming and strengthening about it.

They were waist-deep into the water, when Zuko splashed Katara from behind. "Hey!" she yelled. She splashed him back. This eventually led to a water fight between the two.

Zuko was standing at the ready, about to splash Katara again. When he did, Katara leaned back and kicked to get away from the water headed her way. She closed her eyes as the water reached her anyway. When she opened them, she was surprised to see that Zuko wasn't there. At first she was worried, then just came to the conclusion that he went under water in an attempt to scare her. She took a step towards where he'd been.

Zuko came up gasping for air and coughing up water.

"What the hell happened!" Katara demanded.

"Something..." Zuko took a few deep breaths before continuing, "Something just knocked me off my feet." He said. "It was like...a force or something."

"Yea, I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious!"

"Zuko, stop playing jokes, that's Sokka's job."

"But I'm not-"

"There's nothing here but water, Zuko."

Zuko gave a huff then decided to just give up.

"Come on, I'll race you back to shore." Katara said playfully.

"You're on!"

The race the race went on longer than expected, since there were so many 'accidental' trippings and splashes. But in the end, Katara won.

"Our clothes are **_soaked_**." Katara exclaimed.

"You were the one who wanted to go swimming." Zuko responded.

"Yea, yea."

"Ice-cream?" Zuko asked.

"Yea." She responded.

After one hour, two arguments, and three servings of ice-cream, Katara finally convinced Zuko to let her stay by his house for the night.

The ride to the mansion was freezing, as the wind multiplied the coldness of their already damp clothes. When the garage door closed behind Zuko, he switched of the engine and got off the bike, followed by Katara. She was hugging herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Zuko unlocked the door leading into the house and they went inside. Thankfully Ozai wasn't here, and Azula was at Ty lee's.

Zuko lead Katara to one of the many, many bathrooms in the house for her to dry off. Zuko walked into his sister's room in search for something to change into. He stopped when he notice Katara standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her. Zuko felt a sudden urge that he'd never quite felt before, it was a combination of emotions that he should **_not_** be feeling for Katara. Zuko couldn't describe it, but he wasn't going to bother trying 'cause the second those feelings entered his mind, he pushed it to the furthest possible corner and locked it up. He **_couldn't_** have feeling for her. She was his **_best friend. _**So, he pretended as though he'd never thought of her as **_more_** than a friend. And he was doing a pretty good job at it too.

"Well we can't have you walk around naked now can we?" he joked.

"So you're putting me in **_Azula's_** clothes?" she asked.

"Well do you have any other ideas?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I don't wanna be in **_her _**clothes. No offence to your sister."

"Offend her all you want, she's a bitch." He replied with a smirk. "...Now put some clothe on."

"Where's your room?" she asked.

"Down the hall. Why?"

Katara just turned on her heel and headed towards his room.

"Katara?" Zuko called. No response.

He left his sister's room and entered his, only to find Katara going through his clothes.

"Katara?"

"Yep." She responded.

"Are you seriously gonna wear my clothes?"

"Yep."

Zuko just sighed and walked over to the draw she was looking through. He pulled out a black t-shirt with the imprint of a flame and a pair of baggy red pyjama pants. She took it from him and pointed to the bathroom door. He got the message and waited inside until she said he could come into the room again.

He entered the room with a glass of water only to find Katara already under the sheets. He put the glass on the nightstand on her side of the bed and followed suit and said, "Don't you make yourself at home?"

"Shut up and sleep." She slurred, already semi-conscious.

"Goodnight, Katara."

"G'night, Zuko."

* * *

**A/U: Just some clarifications for readers...**

**1. Zuko does not have a scar...yet**

**2. Aang is not bald**

**3. Toph is not blind**

**4. Nobody knows what bending is, not even Ozai.**

**5. Aang isn't the Avatar**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey , guys. This is just a quick response to a reviewer.**

**LezerXfromNL: No I'm not Dutch. I'm South African. And thanks for the further info on the word 'kak':)**

**If you guys still don't get it, just check out the review from LezerXfromNL:)**

**If you guys have any questions, just e-mail them to me, or put it into a review, and I'll be sure to get back to you:)**

**P****S. made an edit to chapter 4 on Kya's death.**

* * *

Katara was lying on the floor with her colouring book. She was colouring a picture of a dolphin jumping out of the water. Sokka and Hakoda had gone to the twenty-four hour department store, so it was just her and her mother.

Kya sat on the couch watching her six year old daughter happily colouring in. The silence was broken by a loud crash from a window. Kya immediately stood up.

"Mama?" Katara asked, "What was that?"

Kya quickly picked Katara up. "Mama?" Katara asked again.

"S-s-h, Katara." She said, fear in her voice. She walked over to closet just outside of the lounge, and put Katara in it. She left it open a little for Katara to breathe, and walked over to the phone on the opposite wall. She dialled a number that Katara couldn't see, and listened closely to what her mother was saying.

"Hello," she said quietly "my name's Kya Laine. Someone just broke into my house." Katara's heart pounded against her chest like a stampede at her mother's words. "I live at 17, Halebridge, in Kingsdale." She said. The voice on the other end must have said something to agree with her because her response was "Okay, thank you." Kya took a few deep breaths and ran into the kitchen, most probably to get a knife to defend herself with.

Katara stayed in the closet, as her mother told her. She stayed like that for a few moments before she heard her mother scream. Katara bolted from the closet to the source of the scream. She peered into the kitchen and watched in horror. Her mother was struggling against a man. Katara could only see enough of him to know he had black hair with long sideburns down the sides of his face. He had on a black leather jacket, pants, boots, and gloves. His back was towards Katara now. She wanted to go in there and do something. With all her heart, she wanted to go, but her legs wouldn't move, and her eyes couldn't avert from the scene in front of her. She didn't know what was happening. She just saw the man push her mother against the table and force her legs apart. Her mother started screaming, but the man covered her mouth with his hand. Katara wasn't sure what he did next, but within seconds, he was pushing himself against her mother. The six year old didn't know exactly what was happening, but she knew what the man was doing was bad.

When the man stopped, Kya remained struggling. He grew tired of fighting her, so he took the knife she'd intended to protect herself with, and stabbed her repeatedly, until she struggled no longer. Blood splattered everywhere. It was pooling around Kya's body, and started running down the sides of the table. Katara stared in horror at the red liquid pooled on the floor.

Sirens could be heard from outside. The man panicked, he quickly took the wedding and engagement rings from her finger, and ran out the kitchen door after breaking it down. He was in such a rush, that he hadn't turned around to see the six year old whose innocence he'd just stolen.

The next thing Katara knew, she was fifteen again, and in the detention hall. She started trembling. The door to the room opened slowly. She watched, terrified, as the man in leather stepped through the door. She fell to the floor with tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't see his face; it was just a black shadow with black hair. He came towards her with the already bloody knife. She screamed and held up her arms in an attempt to protect herself.

"Katara!" Zuko's voice rang out.

Katara shot into a sitting position on Zuko's bed. Her arms went up to protect herself again.

Both Katara and Zuko stared when the water from the glass shot out of it, and formed a shield in front of Karara.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter's so short:( I'll be sure to make the next one extra long.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If you sue, all you'll get is a laptop, that's battery goes dead in fifteen minutes.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the readers who got hopelessly confused yesterday, when I forgot to edit the previous chapter. Really sorry about that, I just thought it was better the other way. **

Zuko and Katara stared, dumbfounded at the midair water.

"Zuko?" Zuko could hear the fear in Katara's voice. "Zuko?" asked Katara a little louder. She turned her head towards Zuko. "Wha-what... Why's it just..." Katara started breathing heavily. Each breath she took was deeper than the last. She dropped her arms and the water dropped onto the blanket. "Zuko!"

Zuko instinctively wrapped both his arms around her. "Katara, calm down."

"Calm down?" She pulled away from Zuko. She got out of the bed and started pacing around the it. "Calm down? How the _**hell**_ am I supposed to calm down? Zuko," she stopped pacing and looked at him. "Did you not just _**see**_ that? I made the water _**move**_," she started pacing again. "It _**rose**_. It was _**floating**_._** I **_did that. People...they can't just..." she stopped and stared at the wet spot on the duvet. She put a hand on the mark, and raised it slowly. The water began moving up in little streams, until the spot was completely dry, and the water had formed a ball in the air.

"Whoa." Was the only word that escaped Zuko's lips. He got out of the bed and stood beside Katara.

"Yea," Katara said, her face was blank as she stared at the ball of water. "Whoa."

She cupped the ball with both of her hands. Katara pulled them apart slowly, and watched as it went from a ball to a stream. She began moving her right hand up and down.

Zuko watched as the water followed her hand in a stream. He watched as Katara started moving around the room, making patterns in the air with the water. This went on for a few moments.

"This is _**so**_ weird." Katara said, still playing with the water.

"Yea," Zuko said

Katara moved away from Zuko, the water following her. She stood in the middle of the room, and moved her hand back in a swift motion. She moved it forward, in a quick whip-like action. The water then created a whip that stretched far enough to knock over a nearby lamp.

"Oh my god!" she did the motion again, this time aimed at the pillow, which broke with an explosion of feathers. "This is so awesome!" she yelled. Katara was about to whip the remaining pillow, but was stopped by Zuko's hands on her wrists.

"Whoa, Katara. I'll admit this is _**awesome**_." He smiled at her sudden change of heart towards her...ability. "But would you mind not destroying my room."

Katara laughed nervously, "Sorry." She said. She continued making patterns in the air.

"What do you think it is?" Zuko asked. Katara looked at him, wondering what he meant. "The...water...being able to move it and stuff."

Katara turned her head back to the stream of water. She walked over to the nightstand and guided the water into the glass. "I don't know." She shrugged and jumped onto the bed, causing the feathers to rise from the mattress. Zuko sat down beside her.

"Stop messing up my room." He said, smirking. Katara smiled slyly at him. "What you smiling at?"

Katara pushed him off the bed. "Hey!" he said. Katara grabbed the remaining pillow and started hitting him with it, while laughing at his current state.

He held his arms above his head to protect him from the 'attack'. "Stop!" he yelled, "Or _**else**_." He said with a smirk.

"Or else _**what?"**_ she held the pillow above her head while standing in front of him.

"This!" Before Katara could do anything, Zuko had her pinned to the mattress.

Katara let out a scream. "...Zu...ko..." she said between laughs.

Zuko had her arms pinned above her head. "Zuko! Off!" she commanded.

"Oh, so I'm your dog again?" He asked, still pinning her to the mattress. Katara laughed. Zuko was now on top of her. His head was right in front of hers, his lips no more than two inches from Katara's. Katara blushed, realising what position they'd just put themselves into. Zuko laughed nervously. After a few moments of awkward silence, Zuko asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

Katara looked into his amber eyes. Her smile faded. "The guy that killed my mom." She said blankly.

Zuko looked at her. Her eyes weren't focussed on what was in front of her. He could tell that they were obviously reliving their experience. Katara suddenly snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "But anyway," she said, her smile returning to her face. "I really don't want to think about that right now."

Zuko resisted the urge to pry further. "Okay." He said hesitantly.

Zuko pressed his forehead to Katara's. His sly smile returned. "You're mine, Laine." He said, before removing his hands from hers.

Katara let out a scream/laugh as he began tickling her. "Zuko!" she yelled.

Zuko just laughed at her situation. Katara reached for the discarded pillow and started hitting Zuko with it. Katara knocked Zuko off of her and got to her knees. She continued her 'assault' on Zuko. Zuko grabbed the pillow from her, and pushed her back down to the mattress. Katara's laughs grew louder. He began tickling her again. She squirmed, trying to get away. Without thinking, Zuko straddled her hips. He continued to tickle her.

After struggling for the better part of five minutes, Zuko and Katara were both out of breath.

"I...I surrender." Katara said between deep breaths.

Zuko chuckled slightly, before taking in huge amounts of air. He put his forehead to hers. Both were silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing. They both stared into each other's eyes. Zuko's smile faded, as he slowly brought his one hand to her neck, and the other to cup her cheek.

Katara was surprised when Zuko slowly lowered his lips. She was absolutely shocked to find that she wasn't resisting. In fact, she found herself wanting him to stop moving so slowly and _**kiss**_ her already. Her stomach felt like it was a one man circus, and it was doing all these weird tricks inside of her. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest; the school's marching band was a hopeless match to it.

Zuko's lips finally connected with Katara's. The kiss was soft and gentle. Both teens closed their eyes as Zuko deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along the bottom lip of Katara's mouth, begging for entrance. Katara gladly allowed him to enter her mouth, and let out a quiet moan as their tongues started playing with each other.

Ozai entered his house in a rather crappy mood._** 'Stupid brat.'**_ He thought. He stormed up the stairs and to his son's bedroom.

"Zuko!" he shouted angrily while violently opening the door. Ozai raised an eyebrow at his son, straddling a young girl, with his lips planted firmly onto hers.

Zuko immediately looked up at his father, his expression quickly changing to fear. The girl got up from under Zuko and sat beside him on the bed. She looked down at her hands.

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the two. "Boy." He said simply.

Zuko knew that tone of voice. "Sorry." He said to Katara. He stood from the bed and followed his father out of his room, closing the door behind him.

His father didn't say anything. He just headed down the hall to his study, Zuko following a few steps behind.

Katara sat there, wondering what just happened. She silently got out of the bed and followed the two down the hall.

Ozai stepped into his study followed by Zuko, who gently closed the door behind him. He turned around slowly and looked down at the floor.

"Look at me, boy." Katara heard Zuko's father say from outside of the door.

Zuko looked up. His usually tall and proud stature was crumpled and slouched. "Why am I getting calls from your school?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"I-" Zuko didn't get to finish, as Ozai quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed a handful of Zuko's shaggy black hair. He pulled Zuko's head back violently, causing him to yelp. He brought his mouth to his son's ear. "Listen, brat." He hissed, "I don't give a flying fuck what you do with your miserable existence of a life." Ozai threw Zuko to the ground. He then shouted, "You just make sure your shit doesn't fuck with me! Got that!" Zuko nodded while trembling in the middle of the Indian rug. "And don't bring your fucking whores into my house! It's hard enough having to tolerate you being here, so I sure as hell am not going to tolerate any slut stupid enough to sleep with you!"

"Don't call her that!" Zuko yelled. Zuko immediately bit his tongue, trying to bite back his words.

Ozai's face changed to that of absolute fury. He grabbed Zuko's throat and squeezed.

"What was that, boy." He hissed. He held Zuko like that until he was close to unconsciousness.

He released Zuko, and glared at his son, gasping for air.

"Don't you ever talk back to me, brat!"

Zuko started trembling as he held his throat with his hand.

"You're pathetic!" Ozai bellowed. "Why the hell can't you just be like your sister? Huh? I don't get calls from your dip shit school about her. She does what I tell her. She's fine in school. She's talented. And she's not a big fuck-up like you." Ozai glared at his son. "Now tell me, boy," Ozai said, "What is the difference between you and your sister, which I've been telling you for all these years."

Zuko said something under his breath. "Louder!" Ozai shouted.

Zuko gulped, and said louder, "_**Azula**_ was born lucky._** I**_ was lucky to be born."

Katara gasped at hearing Zuko say that about himself. Was this really what he had to go through every day?

"That's better." Said Ozai. He yanked open the door, only to see the girl Zuko was with earlier.

Zuko's eyes widened when he saw Katara. How long had she been there? Had she heard the whole conversation? What was his father going to do?

Ozai eyed the girl up and down. She was very beautiful. How Zuko managed to get such a creature was beyond him. "You shouldn't eavesdrop," he said. "Or talk about what you learn for that matter." Ozai raised his hand to Katara's face. He came closer to her, and moved his mouth to her ear. His cheek lightly brushed against hers as he whispered, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to such a pretty face, now would we?"

He moved away and left to his bedroom. Zuko got up from the rug and made his way to Katara. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "You?"

"Fine." He said with a harsh tone. He didn't want to talk about it, and Katara got the message, so she kept her mouth shut.

They walked back to the room in silence. When they entered, Katara moved to the bed and sat down. Zuko closed the door behind him and turned to Katara.

"Katara?" he said. She looked up at him. "About that kiss," Zuko looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry that I did that...kissed you that is." he paused. "I think maybe we should just...You know...forget that the whole thing happened."

"Oh," Katara said, disappointed. "Yea, I guess-"

"I just think it would be best if-"

"I get it, we wouldn't wanna like-"

"Mess up our friendship, or something like that." He finished for her.

"Yea, you're right. All forgotten."

"Okay, we good?"

"Good" she responded.

Katara got under the sheets as Zuko grabbed a spare pillow. She knew she was lying. She didn't want to forget about the kiss. And she knew she wouldn't.

Zuko got into bed very disappointed. He knew he didn't want to forget about the kiss. He knew he didn't want to carry on as if it had never happened. He knew he didn't want Katara as a friend, he wanted more. And a big part of him wished that he'd just kept his mouth shut, or that Katara had objected the idea. But of cause, he couldn't take back what he'd said. And he knew he'd regret it more than anything.

**A/N: Whew. A lot of typing. If this doesn't make up for the hopelessly short chapter before, and the confusion with the edits, then maybe this will.**

**This is an extra little bit of the story, focussing on the relationship of Sokka and Katara's father, Hakoda. I guess you don't **_**have**_** to read it, but it would make a lot more sense if you do, as it will become a very important relationship in the future chapters.**

**Right now, it's just little bits and pieces that will be in a chapter every now and again. If you recognise the story, you obviously watch **_**'Days of Our Lives'**_** or the movie **_**'The Bodyguard'.**_

**I'm also thinking of making it into a story on its own. I'm not sure yet.**

**Summary:**** Hakoda is an agent, working with a protection agency. Ever since his wife, Kya's death, he hasn't been able to find another love. But what happens when his most recent client, is a beautiful woman who has also lost the things she loved? Will the two find comfort and love in their misery, or will Hakoda go crazy being with this woman, twenty-four seven?**

Hakoda Laine went over the file of his newest client. She was thirty-six years of age. She had fair skin, sleek black hair, and amber eyes. Needs protection from the Agni Kais. _**'Agni Kais?'**_ Hakoda thought to himself. _**'That's the most powerful gang back home. What on earth could she have done to get onto the bad side of them?' **_

"Excuse me?" his thoughts were interrupted by a soft and nervous-sounding voice. He looked up. "Are you Hakoda Laine?"

Hakoda took a while to realise that this was his client. _**'She certainly doesn't look thirty-six.'**_

"Um, yes. That's me." He took out his badge as proof. "Come. We should leave immediately." He began walking, the woman following shortly.

After walking for some time, they stopped at a black Jaguar. He clicked on the remote and opened the door for his client. She got inside of the car and he closed the door behind her. He walked over to his side and got in. He started the car.

"Um... I thought that the whole point of this protection stuff was to fit in." the woman said, referring to the car.

"Well. Where we're going, this will fit in quite nicely." He put his foot on the gas, and left the airport's parking lot, and started down the road of England.

Hakoda didn't waste any time with explaining what was going to happen. "Okay," he said "From now on your name is Erin Cupido. You were originally from England, and then moved to America after marrying me."

"What?" she asked.

"Here, put these on." He tossed her an envelope. She opened it to reveal an engagement and wedding ring. She put them on. "Can you fake and English accent?"

"Yes I can." She said in the accent.

"Good. Back to your profile. After you married me, Tristan Cupido, you lived with me for a year, and are now coming back to England because I got a very important job offer."

"Won't people get suspicious when you stay at home with me instead of go to work?"

"We'll just say that the job doesn't start for another few months, and that we just want to get settled in first."

"Okay."

"Rules. Rule one: You don't go anywhere without my protection. If you go somewhere, I want to know about it. Rule two: Don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself. Rule three: Don't reveal anything about your past to anyone. You only tell them what I say is okay to tell people. Rule four: Don't slip up on anything. We don't want anyone getting suspicious. That means you have to be okay with lying."

"I'm good at acting."

"Okay, good." he said.

"Are you always so serious?" she asked.

Hakoda cleared his throat nervously. "Well...um... What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I deserve to know if my husband is fun and loving or a boring, serious-all-the-time guy."

"You seem to be pretty calm about being chased by the deadliest gang in where you're from."

She just shrugged. "I guess I know I'm in good hands."

Hakoda let a brief smile cross his lips. "Yay. Got my husband to smile."

Hakoda just chuckled while rolling his eyes.

**A/N: Well? What you guys think about my addition to the Zutara? Please let me know and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey, Guys! I'm back! Here's my next chapter. **

The light from outside seeped in through the window, and shone on Katara's face. She groaned and squinted before rolling over and pulling the pillow over her head.

"Come on, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

Katara peered at Zuko from under the pillow. Wait. Why was Zuko in her room? Katara wondered for a moment before realising that she wasn't in her room. The events of the previous day started flooding back one by one.

There was a video of Zuko and Katara being a little _**too**_ friendly at Suki's party, which was circulating around the school.

Got sexually harassed before detention.

Went to the beach and had an awesome time with Zuko.

Slept over by him, and had a nightmare. Then discovered she could control water.

Zuko kissed her. Zuko _**kissed**_ her. OH MY GOD! ZUKO KISSED HER!

Katara's mind was spinning. She closed her eyes, reliving it. His soft lips making perfect contact with hers. How it felt when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. The way it taunted her own tongue.

Katara subconsciously brought her finger to her lip. Zuko watched as she did so.

His hand gently resting on her neck. The way he, ever so lightly squeezed it when he deepened the kiss. Zuko's other hand resting on the side of her face. His thumb stroking her cheek the entire time. His body... it was so close to hers. When he told her to forget about it.

Zuko told her to forget about it. He said it might ruin their friendship. And it was. Look at how she was thinking. Already she wouldn't be able to look at him in the same way. She needed to stop thinking about it. If she didn't forget, it would just screw everything up.

Zuko watched Katara slowly stroke her bottom lip. _**'She's thinking of the kiss. Maybe it isn't too late. Maybe I can just take back what I said.'**_

Zuko took a deep breath. "Katara," he said, prepared to tell her that what he said last night was stupid.

Katara opened her eyes again and looked at him. "Sorry, couldn't help but think of...you know."

"Um...yea. About that-"

"Don't worry, Zuko." She said while getting out of the bed, and stood in front of him. "It's all forgotten. It meant nothing."

Zuko looked into her eyes to find some indication that she was lying. _**'It really didn't mean anything to her?'**_

"It was just one of those, in the moment, teenage movie-type things, that just sort of...happen." She said, "But it was nothing. No weird feelings. No sob realisation of love. Nothing." She lied.

Zuko faked a smile that Katara couldn't see through, and responded, "Yea, sounds good."

They stood in awkward silence for what seemed like an hour, until Katara broke the silence, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty." He responded.

"Eleven thirty! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Zuko thought for a moment, "I just assumed you wouldn't want to go to school today."

"Oh." Katara just shrugged and jumped onto the bed, "In that case." She then stretched a stretch that any straight guy would pay to see...other than Zuko that is. He would do anything to not have to watch this right now. It was taking all the self control he had not to pounce on her. As much as he wanted to not see it, he couldn't keep his eyes off the gorgeous teen in front of him. He could still make out her curves through his baggy clothing.

How he longed to run his hands along those curves. To lightly graze that chocolate skin with his fingertips.

Zuko sighed, frustrated with himself. Will he never be able to think of her as a friend again? "Nah ah. Get your ass out of bed." There we go. That sounded more like himself before he kissed her.

"Aw, come on." She whined.

"I've been awake since five. I'm bored. Now get up."

"You've been awake since five! What the hell is wrong with you?" She exclaimed as she pulled the blanket of her head again.

"What can I say. I'm an early riser."

"There's something wrong with you."

Zuko gave a frustrated sigh. "Get out of bed, now."

"It's a free country." She exclaimed.

"And it's my bed." He pulled the duvet from her and threw it to the floor.

"Hey!"

"Get up." Zuko snatched the pillow from her before she could bury her head in it again. Katara groaned but stayed as she was. Zuko, very frustrated with her, grabbed her foot and pulled.

"Zuko!" She groaned. She pulled her foot back and sat up to face him.

Zuko smirked. Quicker than Katara could react, he'd picked her up, bridal style. Katara couldn't help but laugh. "Zuko," she laughed again, "put me down."

Zuko dropped her back to the bed.

"Will you get up now?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Katara rolled her eyes

Zuko went out of the room and down stairs. Katara sighed and went to the bathroom.

Sokka didn't know if he should be angrier with his sister, or angrier with Zuko. He stormed down the passages with a look on his face that said 'Fuck with me and I'll fuck up your face'.

"Sokka? Are you okay?" Sokka looked at his girlfriend. His expression softened for a while, before it quickly changed back to rage.

"Okay?" he hissed, "Suki, how the hell am I supposed to be okay?"

Sokka was interrupted by Toph, who'd casually strolled in on their conversation, followed by Aang. "Hey, Snoozles. What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem!" he yelled, "Well, let's see. There's a video going around of Zuko being too '_**friendly'**_ with my sister. Katara refused to talk about it yesterday. She didn't come home. She didn't even call!"

"Come on, Sokka." Suki attempted to calm down her boyfriend, "I'm sure she's fine. Zuko wouldn't let anything bad ha-"

"_**Zuko**_," he interrupted, "Needs to stay the fuck _**away**_ from my sister!"

"Sokka," Aang protested, "Zuko's your friend..."

"No friend of mine would behave like _**that**_ around my _**little sister**_!"

"Jeez, Snoozles. They were drunk." Toph stated simply.

"I don't care!"

"Sokka-" Suki was interrupted by the principle on the intercom.

"All students to go to the gymnasium for an assembly. I repeat; all students do go to the gymnasium immediately."

Sokka took this opportunity to end the conversation. "Let's go." With that said, he stalked off to the gymnasium. The three remaining teens followed soon after.

The four were seated in the fourth row at the assembly. The principle had just gotten onto the platform that was set up, and addressed the students, "Good morning, students. I have held this assembly, to bring to you and important matter. An event occurred yesterday, in the detention room. One of the students, a girl, was sexually harassed by a boy, Jake Elkin. No one in that room even bothered to help her. Thankfully a friend of hers stopped him. Elkin has been expelled, and charges will be pressed against him. The other students in the class, who just sat there, have been suspended for a week.

The cause of this harassment is said to be a video of the girl and her friend."

Video? The four teens looked at each other.

Sokka gulped. Detention? Katara was in detention. But it couldn't be... But the video. Oh, God. Oh,God! This couldn't have happened. Not to Katara. Not his little sister. No. No! NO, NO, NO!

Sokka blanked out everything else the principle was saying. All he was doing was denying everything in his mind. _**'Not Katara. Not my little sister. Not her. Not her. Not her.**_' He kept repeating this in his mind until the assembly was over.

Zuko and Katara sat on the overly stuffed couch in the living room, eating grilled cheese sandwiches. They were doing pretty well at the whole 'go back to being friends' and 'forget about the kiss', thing... well, the first part anyway.

They didn't really have much to do in the empty house, but watch reruns of _**'True Blood'**_.

Katara's head was resting on Zuko's shoulder, as they watched _**'Bill'**_ walk in on _**'Jessica'**_ and _**'Hoyt'**_ screwing each other. Zuko and Katara both chuckled.

Katara was wearing another one of Zuko's shirts. This one was black, with a big gold skull on the front. She was also wearing one of his tracksuit pants, which miraculously fit her tiny body. It was black, with red lines running down the sides.

Zuko was wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans, and a white shirt.

Katara sighed, "I'm bored."

Zuko looked at Katara. "Well what would like to do?"

Katara thought for a bit. She got up and stretched out her arms. "I don't know. Anything."

"Sure thing, Your _**Majesty**_."

"Shut up," she said, "Now come on."

Somehow, they ended up going through the entire house. Eventually, they ended up in the attic.

Zuko put the torch on, and fumbled around for a possible light switch. He finally found one and flicked it on. "Damn, it's dusty up here."

"No shit." Katara commented sarcastically.

"I've never been up here before." Zuko said as he peered at the mess of items that were there. "What do you thinks' all up here?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's _**your**_ house, not mine." She responded.

"Fair enough." Zuko took a quick glance around the room, when something caught his eye. "Whoa, look at this." He made his way over to the corner of the room, where he picked up a set of swords, and held them up for Katara to see.

"Shit. Why the hell are there pirate swords in your _**attic**_?" she said while making her way over to the spot.

"They're not _**pirate swords**_, they're _**Duel Dao swords**_." He looked around and spotted the sheath.

"Damn. There's like a whole _**bunch**_ of weapons here."

Zuko looked to where Katara was gesturing, and sure enough, there was a lot of weapons there. Chinese throwing stars, daggers, different types of flip knives, a whip, and another sword.

"Fuck" was the only thing that came out of Zuko's mouth, as he looked through the weapons. "Why the hell do we have all this shit in our house?"

"Look at those." Katara pointed to a group of masks hanging on the wall. They walked over to the masks. There were five of them. One was an African mask. Another was a plain black one that covered the top half of your face. The other was a bird themed mask. And the last two, were a blue and white mask, with a dragon-like face, and a white one with different painted symbols on it, and a crimson, crescent moon on the forehead.

"Weird." He exclaimed.

"Yeah," she agreed "weird."

Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Aang, were all sitting in the cafeteria in awkward silence.

The whole day, Sokka had been getting apologies from random people about his sister. It seemed as though he was the only person who didn't accept it. And he _**was**_ the only person who didn't accept it.

The whole day, he'd been denying it. Until, eventually, he couldn't do it anymore. Denial, turned into realisation, and then reality, that soon turning into a feeling of horror and dread. Finally, all of it progressed into anger. No..._**Fury**_. And who was he furious with? You'd think it would be with Jake, or the people in the room at the time, or the teacher for not being there earlier, or the people who were sending around that video, or the person who _**made**_ the video in the first place.

But no. He was furious with the _**boy**_ in the video. For some reason, he blamed _**Zuko**_ for all of this. And there was no way in hell he could forgive him.

**A/N: Whoa. Sokka went all crazy big bro. I wander what he'll do?**

**You'll have to read the next chap to find out:)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: as much as I would want to, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I know it's been forever! **

**But I was actually trying to hold off putting up the next chapter till I got up to 15 or 16 reviews. But if I do that then I'll never get done with this story, coz the story's not getting any *cries*. Oh well:) might as well carry on writing for the few people who don't think the story's crap.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Eight

Katara sat on Zuko's bike outside of his driveway, waiting for him to slip out of the house. She was lucky that nobody was home yesterday when she briefly snuck into her house to grab some clothes. She'd picked a black skinny jeans, pumps, and a white shirt with the _**'Guess' **_logo printed in gold.

She came back with Zuko to his house after going to their favourite ice-cream and frozen yogurt store, _**'Wakaberry'**_ **(A/N: Sorry, had to add in something about Wakaberry. Had some ice-cream there pretty recently. BEST THING EVER!)**

She'd spent the night there again. They fell asleep trying to come up with an explanation as to why there were a bunch of weapons in the attic, and of cause Katara's weird new ability.

Zuko finally stepped out of the house wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black _**'Puma' **_hoodie.

Katara was happy that he'd lent her one of his leather jackets, as the weather had taken a surprising turn this morning. Oddly enough, she managed to make the, too be for her, jacket, work.

Zuko got onto the motorbike and said, "Ready, Water Queen."

"As I'll ever be." She responded, wrapping her arms tightly around his waste.

Zuko couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her breasts pressed against his back. He tensed at first though, still finding it difficult to not think of Katara like _**that**_.

Katara felt Zuko stiffen slightly when she pressed her chest to his back. Okay. So it wasn't one hundered percent neccessary to be that close on a motorbike, but she was enjoying being so close to him. She knew she'd have to stop thinking like that about him ...and soon.

xxxxx

They arrived at school a few minutes before the bell would go off. Katara hopped off the motorbike, ignoring the staring eyes of a few people. Great. The whole school must have heard about the DT insident.

Zuko got off of the bike and gave a brief smile to Katara. She smiled back at him, and they began walking in silence.

Katara sighed as she walked through the passages beside Zuko. Zuko looked up at her and asked, "You okay?"

"Define 'okay'" she responded dryly while adjusting the sleeve of the jacket.

"Being able to get through the day, knowing there's a bottle of beer waiting for you at my house after school." He remarked.__**'Wait, why am I inviting her back to my house? My dad's aleady pissed for letting her spend the night not once, but twice! Oh wait. He's going out of town today.'**

Katara gave a grin and said, "Sounds good to me," she paused for a while, "but, Zuko?"

"Yeah"

"Can we go to _**'Wakaberry' **_first?"

Zuko put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards himself. "'Cause, Water Queen." He planted a quick kiss on her hair and stopped at his locker. He dropped his arm from her shoulder and began putting in his locker combination.

"You know," Katara said, "Toph's not gonna be too happy about you giving me new nicknames."

Zuko pulled out his Engish book and slammed the locker shut. "Too bad for her."

"And what if she asks why you picked the name '_**Water **_Queen'?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on one leg so that her hip was popped to the side, like all girls do.

"She won't." He stated. They both started walking again.

"Well if she does, good luck explaining it."

"I'm pretty sure they'll be more focussed on that fuck, from detention." He said.

"You're probably right."

They stopped walking as the bell rang. Katara sighed, "I'll see you in English."

"'Kay." he agreed. They then each made they're way to there seperate homerooms.

Katara lazily walked into Homeroom. She sat down in her usual corner seat, and either glared, or showed the Zap-sign to anyone who stared at her.

Toph strode into class with Aang. Their attention was immediately brought to Katara. "Katara!" Aang shouted happily, practically running over to her.

"Hey, guys." Katara gtreeted back, with a lot less enthusiasim.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." Toph said, while ploppong herself down next to her friend. "Good to see you back."

"Yeah," Aang said with a sad face. "Sorry about the whole-"

"Don't bring it up, 'kay?" Katara said before he had time to finish his sentence. She honestly wasn't feeling that bad about it anymore.

"Sure." Aang replied, his smile returning to his face.

"Good, now that we have all that settled," Toph said, "Why don't you tell us what you and Zuko have been up to, Sweetness." Toph smirked, "And don't forget," she added, "I'm practically a human lie detector."

Katara froze briefly. She was sure that if she had any water in her mouth, she would have sprayed it all over Toph and Aang. Katara could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Toph said in a surprisingly hushed tone.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Aang said in the same tone.

"Are you people serious?" Katara whispered. "You people don't honestly think I'd do anything like _**that**_with _**Zuko? **_He's like, my best friend!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Aang asked.

"I- We went to Wakaberry," she said.

"And-" Toph said.

"I accidently walked into this guy, and my ice-cream fell down my front." She lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. Only she didn't accidently walk into some guy. Zuko and herself were sitting by the fountain, eating. Then she started messing with him, and using her water-moving-thing, to move around the half melted ice-cream, and eventually, as he raised a spoon full of ice-cream to his lips, made it go out of the spoon and in the middle of his face. He then shoved the remainder of his ice-cream down the front of her top. Then she pushed him into the fountain, and he dragged her in with him. They ended up having a water fight, and security came and asked them to leave the mall.

"It was really embarrasing." Katara said, obviously keeping what really happened to herself.

"Yeah right." Toph scoffed.

"What? It actually happened." Katara whined.

Toph crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. "I'm not sayin' it didn't happen. I'm just sayin' that that's not why you're blushing."

Dahmit! Why the hell did Toph have to be so fucking good at this. Katara then thought of a way to tell them why she was blushing, without actually hinting onto anything. "Okay," she said calmly, "that's not the only reason I blushed."

"Spill." Toph said. And put her feet up on the desk.

"Well-" Katara said nervously, "there was this guy." **'Named Zuko' **she added mentally.

"Oh?" Toph raised an eyebrow at her.

"The one that got the ice-cream all over me," whish was Zuko.

"Um hm."

"Well- I don't know," she shrugged, "There was a moment." Which was definately true.

"Interesting." Toph stated simply. She could tell Katara was telling the truth...but shr was leaving something out. "What's his name?"

"Come on, Toph." Aang pitched in, "It was a 'moment', I highly dought she got the guy's name."

Toph huffed, "Whatever."

Katara was greatful for Aang's comment. There was no way she could beat around the bush on that one.

Thankfully, before Toph could continue with an interogation, the bell rang, signifying the first period.

Katara was the first out of the class. She ptactically jogged to English.

When she arrived, about half the class was already there. Zuko was seated in his usual spot, with a bag on the seat next to him for Katara.

"Hey, Water Queen." He said as Katara removed his bag and sat down.

"I'm not getting rid of that nickname, am I?"

"Not any time soon." He replied.

Katara took out her book and placed it onto the table. After rummaging in her bag for the better part of three minutes, she asked, "Got an extra pen?"

"Sure." He handed her a metalic blue pen that he knew she favoured. Katara smiled and took it from him.

About two minutes later, the teacher came in.

"Morning, class." She said. The only response were a few mumbles. She obviously didn't care, as she just continued. "Okay," she said, "Today we will continue with poetry."

A couple of kids grumbled.

"_**And **_you will be given a research task that will be due in two weeks." Again, the class groaned, "And since you still don't seem enthusiastic enough, you will all have to pair up with someone, and to an oral speech on a book that _**I **_will assign to you, as well as a book report." She said calmly. "And don't think you can get away with taking crap off the internet, because I _**will **_ask questions on it."

This time the class remained silent, as they knew that if they did anything, more work would be piled up on them.

The teacher then proceded with the lesson.

Zuko quickly tore out a page from his notebook and scribbled something on it. He then handed it to Katara. Katara opened the note.

_**What the hell is with this bitch?**_

Katara scribbled something on it, too, and handed it back to him. Zuko read the metallic blue hand-writing.

_**Who knows? Maybe she just needs a lay.**_

Zuko chuckled, and wrote back.

_**Yeah. That's not gonna happen any time soon. Can you imagine this lady on a date? She'd probably lecture him if he mumbled.**_

Katara put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, and replied.

_**I'd rather not think about that. Anyway, you wanna be partners for this book thing?**_

He replied.

_**Sure. Sounds good to me. Let's just hope she doesn't give us a kak book.**_

She quickly read it, and wrote back.

_**Yeah, let's hope.**_

_**Oh, and Toph was asking about what we were doing yesterday, and I made up a story, so can you go along with it?**_

Zuko raised an eyebrow as he read.

_**You made up a story that covinced Toph? I'm impressed, Water Queen.**_

Katara smiled slightly.

_**Yeah, yeah. Anyway. Here's the story:**_

_**We went to Wakaberry yesterday, and I accidently bumped into this guy, and my ice-cream went down my shirt. Then this guy and I had a 'moment'.**_

Zuko's eye's went anime wide as he read this.

_**Firstly, some of that actually happened.**_

_**Secondly, it was my shirt, not yours.**_

_**And thirdly, where the hell does the guy come in! Why didn't you just say we went to Wakaberry, and go home.**_

Katara rolled her eyes. She was in such a rush to reply, she had no idea what she was writing. She handed him back the note, but regretted it soon after.

_**Because when Toph asked about you and I, I blushed because of the kiss.**_

Zuko paused after reading this. Eventually he picked up his pen. He wasn't writing anything. The tip of the pen was just resting on the paper. He finally wrote something and handed it to Katara.

She relunctently opened the note and read.

_**So I was the guy that got ice-cream on you, and the kiss was the 'moment'.**_

He read her reply.

_**Yes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own ATLA!**

**...Not actually.**

**A/N: This capter might be a bit OOC.**

Chapter Nine

Zuko stared down at the note. He had absolutely no idea what to write back. He finally mustered up a reply.

_**Meet me at our passage in your free period. We really need to talk about this.**_

Katara felt horrible when she read the note. 'We need to talk' is classic break-up language. Okay. Technically they can't break up 'cause they were never together. But still...he could end their friendship. Oh god! He wouldn't actually do that... Would he?

Katara gloomily wrote on the piece of paper, thinking of what it would be like without Zuko.

_**Okay.**_

xxxxx

Second period went by like a breeze. Well...not for Katara. She wasn't paying attention at all. She was way too anxious. A whole lot of different scenarios went through head. Only two of them she would be able to live with.

As she walked down the halls to her and Zuko's passage, she felt light-headed. Everything seemed hazy. The people walking past her were just blurry figures.

Unluckily for her, a certain raven-haired cheerleader saw her in her haze, and took the oppertunity to trip her.

"Watch where your going!" Her menacing voice rang through Katara's ears.

"Sorry." She mumbled, as she got up from the floor. Wow! Her mind was so racked up, not even Princess Bitch, Azula could get to her.

Azula and her team of cheerleading bitches just stood there with dropped jaws. They just watched as the hazed girl walked down the hall, unfazed by litterally everything that was happening around her. Azula just shrugged as Katara turned at the end of the hallway, "Whatever."

Katara turned at the end of the hallway, and continued walking till the passage was in sight. She gulped down the lump in her throat, and proceded down the passage.

The passage was cold and dimmly lit. There seemed to be a breeze even though the windows were all shut. Katara assumed he'd be at the end of the passage, so she causiously carried on walking. Zuko wasn't there when she got to the end. There was however, an open door with a faded light coming from it. She could hear a piece of chalk, gently skidding across the chalk board in the classroom.

Zuko anxiously sat through second period, and within two minutes of the bell going off, he was at the end of the passage. Every second that he waited felt like minutes. He took in his surroundings. He'd never been this far into the passage before. Eventually, curiousity got the better of him, and he entered one of the no longer used classrooms. He flipped on the switch, and a dim light filled the room. He looked around. Everything was covered in dust from so long of being unused. Somehow he found himself writing on the chalk board.

His attention was soon drawn to the girl who'd just walked into the room.

"Katara." Zuko let the piece of chalk drop to the floor.

**'Here it comes' **she thought. Katara braced herself for the worst.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say.

'I'm sorry'... Those two words. Oh god! He really is going to end their friendship!

Katara felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She'd cried enough in the passed two days.

"I didn't mean it." He said.

Didn't mean what? Didn't mean to say 'I'm sorry', didn't mean to kiss her...what?

Zuko could see that she didn't understand what he meant.

"Katara," he said again.

Katara looked up at him. Her face betrayed no emotion. Anyone else who knew her would think she was fine. But he wasn't anyone. He could see it in her eyes.

He closed the gap between them, and cupped her face with his hands. "I didn'I mean what I said when I told you that we should just forget about it." He whispered.

Katara's eyes widened. She felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of her. All she could feel was relief.

Before she even had time to process what was happening, Zuko's lips were only an inch away from hers. Both of their hearts were beating like crazy. Each second building up the moment. Slowly, Zuko pulled Katara's face towards his own. Their lips met in a passionate and fiery kiss. Katara's arms snaked around his neck, and Zuko moved his hands from her face to wrap his arms around her waist.

Both pulled away at the same time, gasping for air. Zuko rested his forehead on Katara's as thier breathing returned to normal.

"Sokka's gonna kill you." Katara said with a smile on grazing her lips.

The golden-eyed teen simply smiled back at her and said, "What he doesn't know won't kill him." And he kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue passed her lips. He smirked as she moaned and leaned into him, intensifying the kiss.

Katara hesitantly pulled away. "A secret relationship, huh?"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Just till this whole video and DT thing calms down."

Katara looked up at him. He had a genuine smile on his face. She raised her hand to the left side of his face, and began stroking his temple with her thumb. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, still stroking his temple. She sighed as he wrapped his arms a bit more tightly around her.

"I could get used to this." Zuko said.

Katara sighed again, "So could I."

Before long Zuko was sitting on one of the chairs with Katara in his lap. One of her arms was wrapped around his neck, and her other hand resting on his cheek. Zuko's arms were once again wrapped around her waist, and their lips were currently in lock.

Both of them pulled away from each other at the ringing of the bell. "Interval." Zuko said.

Katara groaned. "I wanna stay here."

"I wanna stay here too," he kissed her forehead. "But what do you think your brother, Suki, Toph, and Aang are gonna think that we're _**both **_not there for break?"

Katara huffed. "Fine." She got up from his lap and was about to leave.

"Hey, hey, whoa, w-wait." Zuko said while pulling her back into his lap.

"What?" She said, confused. "I thought you said we _**had **_to go."

Zuko let a smirk graze is lips as he snuck a quick kiss before saying, "An extra five minutes won't hurt them."

Katara just smiled a response.

xxxxx

Sokka sat, tapping his foot against the leg of the table, growling to himself. **'He's dead.'** He thought, **'That jerk is so fucking **_**DEAD!'**_

"Sokka?" Aang said concerned.

"_**What!**_" He growled.

"Jeez, Snoozles." Toph pitched in. "Calm down."

His only response was another growl.

Suki put a hand on Sokka's arm and said, in a calming voice, "Sokka, don't you think you're going a bit too far with this. I mean, Zuko didn't actually do anything-"

"Didn't do anything?" He growled, "If it weren't for that piece of shit, acting all friendly with my sister, she wouldn't have been in that position."

Suki just sighed in defeat. She only hoped he wouldn't try fighting Zuko. There was no way that could end well, for either of them.

They sat there in a thick silence. Niether of them, not even Toph, would dare fuck with Sokka when he was like this.

A few minutes passed, and surely enough, Katara and Zuko entered the caffiteria. They were laughing about something. They made their way over to the table, unaware of the glare on Sokka's face.

Katara, still not noticing her brother, sat down at the table. Zuko was about to sit down as well, when Sokka hissed, "Don't. You. Dare."

Zuko looked at Sokka. "What?" He asked confused.

"I said. Don't. You. Dare." He hissed again, with as much emphasis on every word as possible.

"Sokka-" Katara began.

"Stay out of this!" He snapped, "He's not sitting here, and he sure as hell is not going to _**see**_, or _**talk **_to you again."

_**"Excuse me?" **_Katara and Zuko both said at the same time.

"You heard me." Sokka glared daggers at Zuko. "Now go the hell away."

"Sokka, you're over reacting." Toph said sternly. And if she didn't use a nickname, then you know she's being serious.

"This is none of your business, Toph." He growled.

"Actually, no." Katara said with venom in her tone, "It is her business. One of her idiot friends is trying to make the lives of her other friends feel like crap. And based on what? Some stupid video?"

"If it weren't for that video," he shot back, "That dick wouldn't have done that to you!"

"Seriously? You're blaming Zuko for that? I don't know how the hell you got to _**him. **_It's not like he's the one shot the video, or sexually harrassed me for that matter. He was the one who stopped that asshole."

"I don't care! I don't want you near him!"

"You don't care that he practically saved me back there? Some brother you are."

"Don't come at me like that. After all, niether you _**or **_him phoned or came _**home**_. Instead he takes you back to his house. Now why the hell'd he do something like that? Oh, I know. Maybe to take advantage of a young girl."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Zuko yelled. "We've known each other how long? And you actually think I'd do something like that..? You know what? Fuck this. And fuck you." Zuko turned on his heel to leave, but was jerked back by Sokka, and the next thing he knew, Sokka's fist had made contact with his left eye.

"Sokka!" Suki and Katara yelled.

Zuko ignored everything around him, and went on instinct. He through a punch back at Sokka, landing on his cheek.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" Sokka swung his fist at Zuko, but he swiftly dodged. After another failed attempt at hitting him, Aang and Toph were holding Sokka back as Katara stood in front of Zuko.

Zuko couldn't take this shit any more. He turned and stormed out.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU SHIT!" Sokka's yells could even be heard from down the hallway where Zuko was. Basically everyone he passed was staring at him, and also staring at the girl frantically running after him.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled.

Zuko swiftly entered the boy's bathroom, trying to ignore the blue-eyed teen. "Out!" He ordered to the few potheads in the bathroom.

They just shrugged and lazily exited the bathroom.

Katara walked in after a few stoners came out. "Zuko." She said again.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But your brother was asking for it." He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His left eye was already starting to darken. Zuko turned the tap on, cupped some water in his hands, and threw water over his face.

"Actually I came to appologise for Sokka's behaviour." She said, while hopping onto the thick rim of the bason. "I can see why you wanted to keep this a secret." She raised her hands and cupped his wet face.

"Yeah." Zuko leaned closer to her, his hands resting on her hips. He let his head rest in the crook of her neck, as he lightly pressed his lips to it.

Katara sighed heavily. As much as she would have wanted to stay like that, someone would probably walk in sooner or later. She got off of the bason as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Let's go." He said.

"'Kay." And she hugged him one last time before they left the bathroom.

**A/N: Sokka so out of character!**

**Anyway, what you guys think? Too fast? Too slow? Too weird? :D wouldn't be surprised if it was that one. **

**Can u people tell me please?**

**P.S. Might add something of Hakoda in next chapter.**

**I'll update soon:)**

**...AND REVIEW ALREADY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews, of cause that only goes to the awesome people who **_**did **_**review.**

**Don't worry, Zuko will get his fire bending soon enough.**

**And I wouldn't be so cruel as to put the story in 'Rated M' and not include some lemons.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

It had been a week since she arrived at the house that she and her 'husband' were to stay at. She marveled at it's amazing design and architecture. It was huge, and absolutely gorgious. It was like a scene from a snow globe. She was surprised to see that she'd be living in such an amazing house and not in Russia or Alaska like in **'Did You Hear About the Morgans?'**

Hakoda...I mean Tristan...had said that it was because she was low on cash right now, so the Agnikais wouldn't expect her to be living in a place like this.

The neighbours were rather nice, and they'd had another agent move in next door, with her 'boyfriend', Clive **(A/N: this guy's actually Bato)**. Her name was Amanda, well her fake name's Amanda. She had wavy honey-blond hair, with faint brown streaks in them. She looked to be the same age as Erin, with pale skin and bright green eyes.

"Amanda." Erin said, a little shocked at her sudden appearance. "How'd you get in here? Oh wait, do you people have a secret entrance to the house?"

"Or I have a spare key." She smirked at Erin's overly-imaginative attitude towards her job. "Now get done. We're going shopping."

"Shopping? Isn't there a rule that says I'm supposed to be staying in here the whole time?" She asked while standing up.

"You watch way too much spy movies." Amanda slipped her coat off and sat on the couch. "Plus, Tristan told me we were invited to this fancy ball type thing, and we apparently _**'Just can't miss it' **_according to that annoying stuck-up woman, Emily."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Oh, and you do?"

Erin thouht about it for a moment. "I see your point."

"Exactly. Now get done."

"Yeah, yeah." And she left the room to change into something warmer.

xxxxx

Zuko sat in math class, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Something about Pi and some Greek dude.

He was too busy trying not to punch Sokka in the face for constantly glaring at him from across the room.

He was on the verge of storming out of the room in frustration.

"Zuko." The teacher said loudly. He was in his thirties with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and hair. He was dressed semi-casually, with blue jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, an a waist coat vest. Needless to say, he was rated hotest teacher in the school by the girls.

He was also one of Zuko's favourite teachers. Not just because he was the only modernised teacher in the school, but he was pretty fun at times. Especially when he would reinact scenes from funny movies. That's another weird thing though, it's not very often when you come across a geometry teacher who's also the football coach, _**and **_was one of the drama teachers. It's just a weird combonation.

Zuko snapped out of his haze. "Huh? Um...yes, Coach." Nobody really bothered to call him sir, not even the teachers.

"Can you please give me the answer to the equation on the board." It was more of a demand than a question.

Zuko looked up at the board. There was a circle with a triangle inside it and he had to find the area of the shaded in parts.

Random words and numbers started going through his head as he worked it out. **'Equilateral triangle. Half base times height. Diametor. Radius. Pi. Three point one four. Eighteen point five cubed. Katara's eyes... WHERE THE HELL DID THAT ONE COME FROM!'**

Within eleven seconds he gave an answer, "Eighteen point five cubed, Coach."

"Good." He said, "If everyone would turn to page two hundered and fourteen in your textbooks."

"Will Katara and Sokka Laine, as well as Zuko Ignious, please come to the principle's office." The annoying secretary's voice echoed over the intercom.

Sokka and Zuko both glared at each other as they sood up from their seats.

Coach sighed as they made heir way towards the door.

"Bye, Coach." Zuko said cassually.

"Good luck!" He yelled back. He of all people knew what the new principle was like.

Zuko and Sokka walked to the office in silence. The only thing that was shared between them were glares and scowls. When they arrived, Katara was already standing outside, looking rather annoyed.

"Hey." Zuko said, earning him a growl from Sokka.

Katara was about to start some serios shit with her brother, but the principle stepped in just in time to stop them from creating more trouble for themselves.

"Excuse me." She said in that 'Listen or else' voice.

The three looked at her. "Inside." She said sternly. The teens said nothing and did as told.

Inside, there were already three chairs sat out for them in front of the ebony brown desk. They sat down, Katara taking the middle seat to prevent any physical conflict, with Zuko on her right, and Sokka on her left.

The principle sat down in her chair. She was about the same age as coach, with chestnut brown hair, and pale skin, and her evergreen eyes finished her facial features perfectly. She was wearing a black pencul skirt and a white shirt.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, "but didn't we have a guy principle?"

"Yeah," Katara said, "Where is he?"

"Germany." She replied firmly.

"Why?"

"Don't know, don't care." She reached for the bottom draw of her desk, and pulled out a probably confoscated phone. She pressed a few buttons and slid it across the table for them to see...the video. "Care to explain?"

Katara sighed, and both Zuko and Katara growled. "It's just some stupid video." Katara responded dryly.

"Well. My oppinian is that anything that get's you sexually harrassed is _**not **_stupid." The principle crossed her arms over her chest.

Katara followed suit and scoffed.

"Well then. Would you mind telling me what the earlier shouting match was about?" She said, eyeing Sokka and Zuko.

"Oh, you know," Katara said sarcastically, "Big brother's being asses to your best friend. Same old, same old."

"Mind telling me why?"

The three scoffed.

"Fine then." She stood up, began writing some things on seperate pieces of paper, and handed each of the teens one of them.

"Counceling!" The all yelled at the same time.

"You have to talk to someone."

"This is bullsh-" Zuko began.

"Every session you miss is two saterday detentions." She interupted.

"What!" They all yelled.

She waved her hand to the door. "Thanks for coming. And don't forget, all three of you have a joint session tomorrow."

"This sucks." Katara said as they stepped into the passage.

"No shit." Zuko said.

"Well it's your idiot's fault." Sokka scowled.

"Sokka, I swear, if you don't shut that big mouth of yours-" Zuko threated.

"You'll what, huh?"

"I'll show you what, you dick!" Zuko advanced towards Katara, fist at the ready, but Katara put a gentle hand on his arm. He turned towards those eyes, those pleading blue eyes, and unclenched his fists. He turned head head towards Sokka and scowled, "Stay the fuck out of our relationship, got it?"

"_**Realationship?**_" Sokka snarled.

Zuko mentally slapped himself, but quickly covered up, "As in relationship as _**friends**_."

Oddly enough, Sokka took that excuse. "_**Fine, **_but I swear to God, if you _**ever **_dance like that, or act overly friendly,_** or take her to your place and not say anything about it!**_...you're _**dead**_." With that said, he stormed passed Zuko, knocking his shoulder with his own, and went down the hall, stomping his feet a bit more than neccessary.

"Um... Does this mean we're allowed to be friends again?" Katara asked.

Zuko smirked, checked the hall to see if anyone was there, and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her teasingly. He pulled away slowly, smirk still grazing his lips, and said, "I think so."

Katara smiled, and snaked her arms around her neck. "Well it must be our lucky day."

Little did she know that wandering eyes were watching...


End file.
